User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/The 500th Hunger Games: Two Sides of the Same Coin
500th Hunger Games 20th Quarter Quell These Games will be running at the same time as my current project, The Invalid Games. This came into fruition after some persuasion. 'Introduction' Mae Kenneri was the Head Gamemaker. She stood before an entire collective of Gamemakers -- the Gamemakers she would be working with to put the 500th Hunger Games into effect. The 500th also happened to be the 20th Quarter Quell, so she had worked hard to think of an extra special theme. Her result? It would be controversial, at least. But it was one that she would get away with, because she garnered the support of the most important person she revealed the theme to; the President. "Head Gamemaker Kenneri, proceed with your presentation." "Thank you, Gamemaker Carriente. My fellow Gamemakers, as you may know, the 500th Hunger Games is also the 20th Quarter Quell. The 20th edition is a significant one and so it should be memorable. You entrusted me with the task of presenting a theme, and I am happy to say that I have done so." The Gamemakers erupted in gasps of delight. This, however, annoyed Carriente, an elderly and stereotypically wise man. He held that much influence that every Gamemaker he looked at in irritation quickly shut up. "The theme this year will be that we will lessen our intervention in the Games. We will resume to create the Arena, monitor the tributes and stock up on supplies and weapons to place in said Arena, but there will be no muttations or 'surprises'. This is part of a hypothesis that I have been willing to prove or disprove; whether a self-sufficient tribute will be victor." That was the controversy. Many of the Gamemakers were angered by this, but due to Carriente's support of Kenneri and the President's support of Kenneri, they could not start any form of protest. 'Details on the Games' *'Quarter Quell Theme:' The Gamemakers will lessen their intervention in the Games (prevented from making muttations and any twists that could influence what occurs), meaning that tributes will have to depend on survival instincts and self-sufficiency. *'Hints:' 'Rules' Please read them. #No outright troll tributes. #'I do acknowledge that people will have brief stints of inactivity for various reasons (I may end up being inactive myself). However, only join if you are going to be active in reading these Games (with brief inactivity being accepted) -- being active will help the Games to not die (most important rule). If you are not going to be active at all, do not enter.' #These Games will feature only the reapings, the training sessions and the actual Games. #Tributes from: The Capitol, District 0, District 13, District 14 and District 15 will be accepted. #When commenting, please state what alliance your tribute(s) will be in. It makes it easier for me to write. Otherwise, I'll have to use what is state on the tribute's page. #5 tributes per user. This may increase, however. #No reservations. #When commenting after a POV has been posted, please try to post a spoiler warning, especially if the message includes something along the lines of "R.I.P _______". #To show that you have read these rules, please put a number between 1 and 500 in your comment. 'Tributes' 'Gallery' Sebastian Bates.png|Sebastian Bates (Capitol) AuroraCLunaii.png|Aurora Clyo (Capitol) Banana.png|Ray Xerxes (0) Crystal Sagittarius.png|Crystal Sagittarius (0) TuxBowdenLunaii.png|Tux Bowden (1) Fabrina - Avatar.png|Fabrina Lustrus (1) -3.png|Anthony Sharpclaw (2) Valora Vista.png|Valora Vista (2) Avatar (4).png|Ryder Locklear (3) Marcella.png|Marcella Brynlee (3) TunaroaMoeaituLunaii.png|Tunaroa Moeaitu (4) Scylla Wells.png|Scylla Wells (4) NicholasMechaLunaii.png|Nicholas Mecha (5) TaliaMignonette.png|Talia Mignonette (5) Avatar (6)-0.png|Karne Osmont (6) LWater.png|Lydia Waterborne (6) Antoine Boudoir.png|Antoine Boudoir (7) Breeze - Avatar.png|Breeze Sylvani (7) WeaverTecidaLunaii.png|Weaver Tecida (8) LilahJLunaii.png|Lilah Jöllenbeck (8) RuebenFrostLunaii.png|Rueben Frost (9) CaitlinFrostLunaii.png|Caitlin Frost (9) MichaelJCaboose.png|Michael J. Caboose (10) Avatar-382.png|Tessa Griffin (10) GradyLunaii.png|Grady Grey (11) Genesis Valotis.png|Genesis "Gen" Lantbruk (11) Lunaii Bryndon Jacobson.png|Bryndon Jacobson (12) Well...I tried....png|Anna Tommie (12) Ezio Lunaii.png|Ezio Mancini (13) Courtney Mauntell.png|Courtney Mauntell (13) Walter Hayes.png|Walter Hayes (14) CHildeLunaii.png|Charlotte Hildebrand (14) CauterDLunaii.png|Cauter Dumont (15) Macy Mirium.png|Macy Rayle (15) 'Alliances' Key: Italics ''- Leader, Red text - Deceased *'Careers:' Tux Bowden (1M) (potential leader), Fabrina Lustrus (1F), Valora Vista (2F), Tunaroa Moeaitu (4M) (may leave if he sees torture), Tessa Griffin (10F), Bryndon Jacobson (12M) (potential betrayal), Walter Hayes (14M) *'Anti-Careers:' Karne Osmont (6M), Antoine Boudoir (7M), Lilah Jöllenbeck (8F), Caitlin Frost (9F), Courtney Mauntell (13F) (potential leader), Charlotte Hildebrand (14F) (potential leader), Cauter Dumont (15M) *'District 9 and District 11 Alliance:' Rueben Frost (9M), Grady Grey (11M) - ''truce with Caitlin Frost (9F) *'The Behaviourist, the Devil's Victim, the Waterborne and the Manipulator:' Aurora Clyo (CF), Nicholas Mecha (5M), Lydia Waterborne (6F), Macy Rayle (15F) *'The Celebrities:' Sebastian Bates (CM), Crystal Sagittarius (0F) *'District 0 and District 12 Alliance:' Ray Xerxes (0M), Anna Tommie (12F) *'District 8 and District 10 Alliance:' Weaver Tecida (8M), Michael Caboose (10M) *'District 7 and District 11 Alliance:' Breeze Sylvani (7F), Genesis Lantbruk (11F) *'Loners:' Anthony Sharpclaw (2M), Ryder Locklear (3M), Marcella Brynlee (3F), Scylla Wells (4F), Talia Mignonette (5F), Weaver Tecida (8M), Ezio Mancini (13M) 'The Reapings' 'Sebastian Bates - The Capitol' "Hey Brother." The sky of the Capitol was pastel blue. It reminded me of the luxury light blue crayons that I would use in my childhood. I also used to think that the clouds that accompanied it looked like floating pieces of cotton candy. Science class disproved that for me. It was a beautiful day, but today was Reaping Day. However, I maintained my optimistic attitude -- it was good preparation for what I was going to do later. Volunteer. My parents made sure that I had gotten ready for the reaping early, leaving me time to visit Castor's grave. "Do you remember the movie that I was talking last time I came to visit you? Well the reviews from the critics were released and they love it! 5 star ratings all around!" The enthusiasm in my voice gradually increased. My attention was focused on Castor's grave again, but there was no response. Of course, you can't get a response from an inanimate object. Castor's grave always stayed the same; the beautiful engravings of flowers, a picture of Castor from school that highlighted his blonde locks and hazel eyes, engravings that were ordinary - his name, date of birth and date of death. Mother and Father never replace it. "You would congratulate me when you were alive. And when you did, you'd make me feel amazing. Like I was invincible. You're no longer alive in this world, but you're probably intact in the afterlife, cheering me on." While I was conversing with the grave, the aim of that statement was to give me some reassurance. I looked at the flowers that I had placed on the grave, when I arrived. A bouquet of red roses that recently blossomed. While it was nice to receive a discount from the florist, due to my fame, it was not nice to be bombarded by people going to and from the florist -- even if they were fans. I love my fans, but even I have a limit. I smiled, and continued to speak. "Entertaining people is my passion, and the biggest entertainment in Panem is the Games, of course. You know what I'm going to say next, don't you?" Castor's picture glimmered in the sunlight. "I know, I know. You're probably thinking that I'm an idiot for making such a decision. But it's a win-win situation for me, if you think about it. If I win, well I'll still have my life and I'll have produced more publicity for myself. If I die, then I'll put out the best show of my life and make sure that everyone remembers my name. Afterwards I get to see you again Cas, even if you're probably going to scold me." I felt contentment. I was content with my decision, because I know that Castor will be cheering me on. I continued to speak to him, consistently feeling confident. "I think it's going to be fun. As long as I have your support, I have a great chance of winning." As I looked around, I saw people heading for the Presidential Mansion. That was this year's venue for the Reaping. "Looks like the Reaping is going to take place soon. That came quick. I'm going to leave now so I'm not late. Bye Brother." I gave a nod of the head, as a sign of respect, before leaving. I tried to hide amongst the crowd that left the graveyard, to avoid being bombarded again. The image of an angelic Castor remained in my mind. In fact, it was the dominant thought. I used alleyways to get to the Mansion, hoping that it would be a quicker route. I was mistaken. However, very conveniently, I encountered a fellow celebrity, Acalia Evan, and her chauffeur. In fact, Acalia just happened to be the escort of The Capitol. She was going to be the person who I meet on stage at the reaping. "Franklin, I told you to get here 3 hours ago!" "I'm sorry Miss Evan, but I had to help my daughter prepare for the reaping. It's her first reaping this y-" "I could care less Frankli-, wait!" Acalia was the first to notice me, as she looked away from Franklin. "Sebastian Bates! It's you!" I smiled and gave a chuckle of amusement. "That's me." Franklin then noticed me. I sensed his eyes light up in awe. "The movies that you star in are incredible, Mr Bates. You're an amazing actor, and you're only 17 years old!" Franklin's statement caused me to smile, while Acalia's face turned from excitement to seriousness. She realised something. "That means you're still eligible to be reaped." "That's right, Miss Evan. I was hoping that after encountering you, I could ride with you to the Mansion." "Sebastian, dear, call me Acalia." "Of course, Mr Bates! I'm more than willing to take you there!" Franklin cheered. "My limousine is parked around the corner." Franklin led me and Acalia to the limousine. I got into it once Acalia and Franklin was inside. "Acalia, there is something that I must tell you." I changed my address to catch Acalia's attention. "Proceed, dear." "I plan on volunteering, so we will see each other on stage." Acalia and Franklin spent the rest of the trip trying to dissuade me from volunteering, but I could only respond with "I have my reasons". Around half an hour later, we arrived at the Mansion. I got out of the limousine before Acalia did. When Franklin had to leave, I waved him goodbye. Acalia conversed with me again. "You do have a point, dear. Well, let me tell you this. Throughout our time together, I will give you my best advice and I will do whatever I can to help you." I smiled at my soon-to-be escort. "Thank you." "No problem. I'm a grateful fan, after all." We temporarily parted ways. I walked past the civilians who were in awe at my sudden appearance. I had unintentionally created a sense of hysteria, with girls gossiping and gasping. If this had been any other event, I would have taken the time to appreciate it. But this was the Reaping, something that I wanted to get over and done with -- because I was determined to become a tribute. Continuing to experience a hysteria surrounding me, I rushed to the section where I was to stand. I spent around five minutes talking to nearby fans, without revealing my intention to volunteer. Acalia took her place on stage, as I anticipated. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Capitol's Reaping!" The masses cheered. The Reaping was a cherished tradition here, and as long as traditionalists were in power, it would continue to be cherished. I memorised the President's message. After all, I've listened to it for five reapings. However, this would be the last time that I hear it -- so at least there was another positive. Once it was over, there were a couple of Reaping traditions left to be carried out. I believed that this was to help delay the big moment further. It took at least another hour before the big moment finally came. "Aurora Clyo!" A very beautiful girl took to the stage, having been reaped. Even by the Capitol's standards, her hair was very unique -- it started with a lilac tint and ended in a light blue tint. While her body looked like that of a 21 year old woman's, her face radiated an aura of youth. Nevertheless, she was going to be interesting. She appeared to be social and energetic, yet graceful. Acalia was especially interested in Aurora's style -- a flower crown that was the same colour of her dress; white. She reminded me of someone who would be found in the summer edition of the Capitol Couture catalogue. I noticed that she was visibly dividing her attention between answering Acalia's questions and looking at the males who cat-called her. Her pale green eyes responded with a look of discomfort and irritation. Then, it came to reaping the male tribute. Or so everyone thought. "I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted. Immediately, I caught the attention of almost everyone. Again, I could only pass this off as due to my status as a celebrity. I made my way out of the section that I had been stood in and walked past the masses of other teenagers. Some of the females cried as I walked along the platform, the same one that was used for the parade. I could only assume that they dreaded the idea that one of their celebrity idols was entering a game of survival or death. But to me, the Games was just another performance. Acalia met me on stage, with pained eyes. But she knew why I was doing this, and came to terms with accepting my decision. Aurora was curious, and most certainly intrigued. I was confident, not scared. "I am glad that it is sunny today." Aurora remarked. Maybe she might have been masking her curiousness by engaging me in brief conversation. "Indeed. Today's weather is lovely." I responded. "I find it peculiar that the sun is positioned exactly at the centre of the sky. It is almost as if the sun is watching the reaping also." Aurora let out a small, amused chuckle at the end of her sentence. "If the sun was ever personified, probably. Unfortunately, it is a star." Another thing I learned from science class. "I am standing here with two different types of stars." I understood her joke immediately. She was referring to the sun being a star and me being a "superstar". "Funny." The humour died eventually. I started to get the idea that maybe Aurora doesn't naturally speak this formally in truth. Had something happened to her? Was she putting on a persona? She looked genuine, however, so I don't think the latter is the case. I assumed that the former was the more plausible cause, but then again - who knows? After conversing with Aurora, I had to answer Acalia's questions. "So Sebastian, why did you decide to volunteer?" Acalia already knew the answer to her question, but the Capitol and Panem did not. "The Games are the greatest entertainment there is. It would be a loss to not take part, and it would be honourable to take part." Many of my fans in the crowd erupting in bursts of cheers, calling for my victory. I assume those are the optimistic fans. Those fans I encountered earlier appeared to be optimistic fans too. The crying fans must be the ones who are pessimistic. I can achieve my goal either by winning or by losing -- because my goal is to put on a memorable performance. One that would have my name remembered for centuries. 'Lydia Waterborne - District 6' "If you refuse to volunteer again, you'll get a more severe punishment! That last punishment took the energy out of me!" I remained calm. My father didn't have to worry now, because I intended to volunteer. He wouldn't have to deal with another stab wound, because his threats of disowning me or torturing me, whatever he had planned if I had refused again, finally got to me. "Okay." "Was that sarcasm?" "No Father." Believe it or not, being a Waterborne had its benefits. Being part of a family that is known throughout Panem will come with benefits, not just disadvantages. So I needed to volunteer to stay in the family, and continue receiving those benefits. There's always the possibility of death, but even that would be considered more honourable than refusing to volunteer because at least it was documented that I had participated in the Games. Besides, I don't dwell on that possibility because I'm optimistic. I had been trained from the age of 3, so I had the advantage of 10 years' worth of training. Most of the Careers have only had about 7 years worth. "Get ready! The reaping starts in an hour!" Mother shouted. I ushered myself to my bedroom and changed into the simplest outfit I had possession of; a hoodie, jeans and trainers. Afterwards, I found my favourite necklace; a golden flower necklace. I put it on, as it will serve as my token. I went back to my Mother and Father, who were ready also. "Now let's go." I was suddenly expected to lead the way. Well, that isn't fair, considering that they had to go through seven reapings themselves. But my parents are hot-headed and I didn't want to taste murky water again, so I had to be quiet and deal with it. In public, we walked in a triangle-like formation. Of course, as the leader, I was at the front. People could sense that we were not tight-knit. The formation was proof of that. Upon walking, I came across a group of young girls. They looked solemn. Getting closer to them helped me find out why. "My sister plans on volunteering." "I hope my brother doesn't get reaped." "I have other siblings, but I get along with my big sister the most. I don't want her to die in the Games." Luckily, I could be the beacon of hope that made them feel better. "Don't waste time by talking to those girls!" "It will only be brief." I reply calmly, as I walked over to the group of girls. "Hey girls. You don't have to worry about any of your siblings entering the Games, as firstly, you have to consider the amount of 12 year olds and teenagers in this entire district, and secondly, I'm going to volunteer." It worked. I cheered them up. "That's a relief." "Do you want us to support you?" There was one thing they could do for me. "Whether you want to support me or not is entirely up to you. But there is one thing you can do for me right now. Do you see that chewing gum on the display case?" I pointed to the chewing gum that I was talking about. Obviously. "I would like you to buy yourselves some of that chewing gum. It's on me. Consider it a nice pre-reaping random act of kindness. Also, could you buy me a packet too?" "Of course." I gave them the money that I had in the pocket of my hoodie. They came back with the four packets of chewing gum, like I asked. "Here's one for you. Thank you." One of the girls handed me a packet. I grabbed it. "Thank you too. And no problem." "Before you go, could I ask how old you are?" "13." I responded. "You're two years younger than my brother, and yet you're braver than he is! Wow!" I smiled. However, my parents didn't. "You're wasting time, Lydia! Move along!" My father pushed me. Luckily, he ignored the group of girls. I continued walking, putting the chewing gum in my pocket. We arrived at the Peacekeepers table, eventually. "Any advice for me?" "Refuse to volunteer and you know what will happen." Alright. They left, as I turned my attention to the table. I allowed them to scan my fingerprint, a beep representing that my information had appeared on the scanner. When they bellowed "Next!", I moved to the 13 year old girls section. I was a stark contrast to most of the girls in the section. While they were dressed in their best clothes, I was dressed in whatever I could find this morning. Also, I'm not scared. The district escort was Merinn Carford. His surname was perfect for District 6. You'd even think he's from District 6 due to that surname. Even though he dressed differently to them and acted differently to them, he was of The Capitol. "Before we get the reaping started, we have to show you the President's message." Merinn ordered for the Peacekeepers to display the message on the two gigantic screens. I didn't care for this message. To me, it's just a montage of different vehicles and workers who look happy to be doing their job, but are really putting on a smile for the Capitol, so that they don't get visited by Peacekeepers. Next came the message from the Mayor. I actually felt sorry for her, because she gives good luck messages to us every year. And yet, both of the tributes from 6 die every time. Our last victor was over 10 years ago. Since then, he's disappeared off the face of the Earth. Finally, it was time for the reapings. "Lar-" "I volunteer as tribute!" One of the 18 year old males shouted that. He was dressed completely in red. It would put a superhero to shame. Is this guy good though? "And what's your name?" Merinn asked the red haired man. "Karne Osmont." He replied. The expression on his face was that of a scowl. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. Whether outside the Games or inside the Games, I don't know. "Now, time for the girls." Alright. Here's my chance. "I vol-" "I volunteer!" My shout overpowered the shouts of the other girls that wanted to volunteering. I climbed out of the section quickly, and my presence known to District 6. "What's your name, sweetie?" Sweetie. Did he just call me sweetie? Is it because I'm young? I'll let it slide. But that was not cool. "My name's Lydia Waterborne." I reply, maintaining my friendliness. I am friendly, but I can also be witty and sarcastic. "Nice to meet you Lydia. May I ask, what is your reason for volunteering?" My parents forced me to. "I want to make the district proud, and my family proud. I am a Waterborne, after all." I remained calm and cheerful. I need to be likable to survive in the Games. But it doesn't appear that I'll be liked by everyone. As I faced my district partner, I was met with his scowl. Only this time it was personal. "Good luck kid, you're gonna need it. People are going to underestimate you." 'Grady Grey - District 11' I still remember the day when I was expelled from the Academy. What was me trying to defend myself from bullying, ended up in my education being suspended. I also remember what followed. My several attempts to think of a plan that I hoped would get me back in the Academy, my shame... and the attack that I endured by a group of thugs. However, I had one thing to be proud of. I'm still alive. I woke up, had a shower and got changed. Looking out of my bedroom window, I observed the rows of orchard workers, those who had been assigned to a morning shift. One girl was reprimanded for stealing an apple. So glad I've never had to resort to that life. The sunlight of District 11 shone through the house. 'The Training Sessions' 'The Training Scores' 'The Games' 'Day 1' 'Status Chart' This will be updated after every day. 'Death Chart' Category:Blog posts Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Hunger Games